teen_wolf_screamfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Mayfield
“I’m going to make you laugh and scream and beg. The best part? You won't be able to stop me, let alone even move!" -Kelly Mayfield to Erica Reyes'.' Kelly Mayfield is a minor antagonist in a Season 1. Background A literature teacher at Lakewood High, she instantly developed an obsession for Erica Reyes. She stalked Erica and chloroformed her. Upon taking her to her house, she tied her to her bed and declared her obsessive desire for the Succubus. When Erica demanded to be untied, Kelly, in a fit of rage, straddled the buxom blonde and started repeatedly tickling her upper body in an effort to calm her down, only for Erica to start laughing and screaming hysterically, frantically begging Kelly to stop, but she simply giggled at Erica's plea before continuing to tickle her. When Erica made it clear to Kelly that she isn't a lesbian, Kelly seems to give up on love, only to relapse with Seth Duval, Emma Duval's brother and Erica's lover. Kelly reveals she has partial Russian ancestry, and speaks in a Russian accent at random. History Season 1 Kelly makes her first appearance in the episode Restraint. As she is mentoring some kids in class, she notices Erica and immediately falls for her beauty, unaware of her status as a Succubus. After the other students leave, she tells Erica to stay and starts inappropriately rubbing her hands on Erica's neck and shoulders. After whispering into Erica's ear about how beautiful she is, Erica excuses herself from class. She spotted Erica and Seth talking about the time they had sex, where Erica tells Seth that what they had was a one-time thing. Seth left angrily after the talk. Kelly tried to bring Seth back inside, but he pushed her away and ran off when she tried to grab his arm. She and the school principal then met with Seth's mother, and she suggested that Seth should see a therapist. ('''A Boy's Issues')'' As he was about to enter Miss Mayfield's classroom, Seth overheard her talking to someone on her phone, telling the mystery caller to stop calling her. Seth asked if everything was okay. She simply hugged him and told him that they had a secret to keep together. Miss Mayfield offered to drive Seth home after catching him walking in the rain when he got into a fight with Erica's new "boyfriend" outside the prom. They talked for a bit, before going to her house so she could mend Seth's broken heart. Since she couldn't win Erica's affections, she decided to target Seth. She "accidentally" left her door open and started to change into sexy lingerie in front of him. She was clearly trying to seduce him. A voice in Seth's head told him that he knew what to do. Seth smiled and proceeded to approach the bedroom. He later went home and told his mother that he couldn't remember most of the night's events. ('''Midnight')'' Appearance Kelly is a very attractive woman in her late 30's, with dark brown hair that passes her shoulders, piercing eyes, thick lips, and a slightly busty physique. Personality "Your body...gorgeous. Your face...state of the art..." -'Kelly describing Erica's appearance.' Kelly is a woman that goes to extreme lengths to get what she wants. When she became smitten with Erica, she faked putting her in detention just so she could touch her. Despite having a massive state of composure, Kelly is easily flustered by attractive people like Erica Reyes and Seth Duval. This is evident when she uses drugs to render Erica nearly unconscious and describes Erica's perfect appearance in a sexy Russian accent. Kelly is revealed to be into kinks, as she ties Erica to her bed by the end of Restraint and tickle tortures her into being her lover. Category:Females Category:Stalkers